


Undoing of the Soul

by FanFicsByKay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsByKay/pseuds/FanFicsByKay
Summary: [Endgame Spoilers] Steve Rogers is tasked with returning the infinity stones. However, on his last stop, he is able to see Natasha one last time. Their last moment together changes everything. As everything shifts, it becomes a race against time. Romanogers!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97
Collections: Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanova





	1. I. Vormir

**A/N: Welcome to my first Avengers story. As much as I loved _Endgame,_ I just could not let it leave it the way they did. So maybe this a fix-it fic or not. Cross-posted on Wattpad and FF.Net **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Vormir was nothing he expected it to be. The dark grey clouds covered the only light that tried to shine through. Instead, he walked through the maroon haze clutching the orange stone within his palm. He knew that this was the last stone he had to return, but it was going to be the hardest. With each step he took, he could hear the thud of his footsteps and reached the peak of the cliff.

"Steve Rogers, son of Sarah … we meet again," An all familiar voice croaked.

Steve turned on his heel and flared his nostrils as he was faced with his foe, Red Skull.

"What are you doing here?" Steve said as his grips on Mjölnir tightened.

"No need for that, I am the keeper of that stone you clutch and I cannot possess its power, I simply guide others to it," Red Skull said as he moved closer to Steve.

"You guide others? To what their deaths?" Steve snapped and Red Skull stopped.

"That … goodness still rings within you … darkened but still … the great Captain America," Red Skull said.

Steve fueled with anger swung Mjölnir at Red Skull and the hammer flew right through him and back into Steve's hand. He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion as Red Skull floated towards the edge of the cliff.

"It's a punishment, but we are not here to talk about me, you do know she won't come back if you return the stone, it's irreversible," Red Skull said as Steve let out a shaky breath.

"Place the stone on the edge and the stone will return to its place,"

Steve placed the stone on the ground and a bright orange light beamed in his face. Blinded by the light he fell to the ground. The maroon haze faded away as Steve stood up from the edge of the grass. Clint mentioned that he awoke in shallow murky water clutching the stone. So where did these blue skies come into play? Steve stood and spun around seeing endless grass full of flowers.

"What game are you playing?" Steve shouted as he looked for the Red Skull.

Steve spun once more and could see within the distant a large cherry blossoms tree. He ran towards the tree in hopes that he can see something else. He was not sure what Red Skull was manipulating his mind but he had to escape, he had to get back, he had to lead his team. As he caught his breath and leaned against the tree he saw a marking on the bark. It was small but he knew it was her symbol.

"Nat?" He whispered.

"Steve?" He heard and spun on his foot and was met face with Natasha.

Her hair was unwoven from its braid framed her face, and he could see the tears well in her eyes. He couldn't believe he missed something as simple as her eyes but he couldn't help it. To him, they were the brightest green eyes with specks of gold filled with mischievousness and hope.

"Steve?" She repeated and Steve took large steps towards her.

He dropped the hammer to the ground and encased her within his arms. Her small frame fell into his and he buried his face within her neck. He took in her scent and sighed contently as he finally had her back even for a few moments.

"Nat … I am sorry I wasn't there," Steve whispered and pushed back her hair.

"Steve please tell me you didn't do something stupid" Natasha begged as Steve chuckled.

"I returned the stone and ended up … here … wherever this is," Steve said as he looked around in the endless grass.

"Returned the stone? Did we win Steve? Is everyone back … Laura, the kids, Sam?" Natasha rambled.

"They are all back, Thanos is no longer," Steve began but stopped as he did not want to break the news about Tony.

"But what? What are you not telling me?" Natasha demanded.

Steve sighed and took a step back from their embrace. He took a good look at her and noticed that her attire wasn't the getup they left in, instead, she was draped in a white flowing summer dress, and she lacked footwear.

"Steve!" Natasha demanded.

"Nothing," He said and looked away from those damn eyes.

"Steve you're a terrible liar … what is wrong … please tell me," Natasha begged and took a step towards him. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek so he could look into her eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sighed knowing he was going to give in.

"Tony … he sacrificed himself … to save us," Steve whispered.

Natasha gasped slightly and placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself. She cursed under her breathe at Tony's sacrifice, at the fact that he gave up his family to fix their messes. She cursed for Pepper, for Morgan, for everyone.

"This is my fault … if I wouldn't have suggested going to Tony … he would still be alive-" Steve raised his hand to her face.

"No … as much as it kills me to say this but Tony made his choice, he is the bravest man we know but he knew the risk and he wanted to ensure that Morgan and Pepper were safe" Steve whispered.

Natasha cried into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"How long are you here for?" Natasha whispered.

"I don't know, I don't even know where here is Nat? Are you okay? Is this …" Steve started.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head no.

"Heaven? I highly doubt I would be allowed there Rogers," Natasha joked and sat under the cherry blossoms tree.

Steve plopped next to her and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Nat … we should find a way to bring you back … even if it means … if I stay," Steve whispered.

He groaned when he felt the impact of her fist into his side and opened his eyes. Her eyes glared at him and her face scrunched into fury.

"No," Her voice curt and he sighed.

"Nat, come on, I lived my life for god sakes I am 105 years old," Steve said.

"Steve no! The Avengers need you now more than ever," Natasha said and tentatively placed her hand on top of his.

"You're a leader, you can handle those guys better than anyone. Don't leave them just because … just because I'm here. I made a choice, it's okay I knew what I was doing and I'm fine with the outcome," Natasha continued.

Steve turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers. She seized up at his touch but relaxed when he looked at her. His blue eyes bore into her and she couldn't place where his mind was.

"I'm not okay with the outcome Nat … Natasha I lo-" Steve was cut off by Natasha's hand.

She placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head furiously. Her eyes begged for him to not finish his sentence and he tried to oblige.

"Don't Steve, you deserve to be happy, to be with someone who is good for you" Natasha whispered.

Shoulders dropped in defeat and he nodded to signify she could move her hand. Slowly he interlocked by of her hands with his. The wind blew cherry blossoms petals around them encasing them at the moment.

"I'm in love with you," Steve confessed.

Natasha tried to pull away but she couldn't break free from his grip on her. No matter what she felt he was going to make sure his feelings were clear. Tears spilled from her eyes and he gripped tighter so she can stop.

"Natasha please look at me"

She sniffled back her tears and looked at him. All the years of training out the window. The Red Room taught her how to seduce, manipulate, kill but never how to deal with love.

"I am in love with you Nat, it's been us against the world, literally for seven years, and along the way, I fell in love with my best friend," Steve said and grinned.

"Steve … I'm a monster … I'm dead … I'm the Black Widow, you deserve someone-"

It was his turn to cut her off.

"Nat you're not perfect, but you're not a monster, do you see what you did for the team, for the world! Natasha monsters don't do that!"

Eyes locked onto one another and it was as if gravity was pushing them closer. Lowered gazes focused on lips and the air heavy with lust.

"Nat I love you," Steve murmured as she melted into him.

Lips melting into one another and little mews of passion slipped in between. The tension is gone from their bodies as he pulled her tight against his frame. Her body trembled underneath the pads of his fingers and he held her closer. He never wanted the moment to stop but she pulled away. Foreheads met as they caught their breath. Her eyes were closed and he watched her mouth twitch. His hands moved from her back to her waist and squeezed at it. She squirmed and giggled at the action. To him, it was the most beautiful sound. Both lips met once more as the kiss had become deeper.

They had to stop, but neither wanted to. Fear of losing one another consumed them both. Kisses were fiery but they wanted more, needed more. He wanted more but he wasn't sure if she did. He just wanted one last moment. Natasha pulled away and placed their foreheads together once more. Blue locked onto green both swirled with lust and love. Lips are swollen from one another. His nose grazed hers softly and he leaned on again but she pulled back.

"Nat, I need you" Steve whispered.

Their eyes locked as he awaited her answer. He could see the fear in them but it was what she whispered that solidify his confirmation.

"I love you too"

* * *

Natasha was the first to wake and looked at the view across from her. The skies reminded her of when they were in Sokovia fighting with Ultron. She got the view she always wanted but her heart tugged when she felt the body next to her move.

"You deserve better," She whispered.

Her fingers traced the outline of his jaw and stopped on his lips. The lips that just ravished her body for the first and last time. It was a spur of the moment heat of passion for them but she knew they would both remember forever. She never expected it to go so far but he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Repressed emotions of sexual tension and love burst at his confession. Nothing like this would have happened back at home because she kept everything in and away. Here, where ever that was allowed her to be free of it all.

"Like what you see?" He murmured and she pulled her hand away.

"Rogers" She scoffed.

"We're back to that? After a moment like what we just experienced?" Steve asked as he sat up.

She turned away from him and avoided making eye contact. It was a one-time thing, a goodbye, a confirmation of what could've been but no longer an option.

"Nat look at me?" Steve asked.

Natasha adjusted her dress and stood to her feet. Her back still turned to him and she crossed her arms. Steve picked up his shirt from the bunch of clothes and jumped to his feet.

"Natasha!"

His voice commanded her and she had to fight back what her heart was screaming at her. She turned on her heel and raised her eyebrows.

"Nat … what are you doing?" Steve asked as he put on his shirt.

"You need to go, Steve," She whispered and bit her lip.

"Nat I-"

"You don't belong here! I do! I made the choice Steve, don't punish yourself because we screwed around!" Natasha snapped.

"Screwed around! Nat, we made love because we are in love! I love you! Why are you pushing me away?" Steve yelled.

Words couldn't formulate out her mouth as she opened and closed her mouth.

"Nat please maybe we … ugh," Steve groaned as he fell to his knees.

He clutched his chest and Natasha fell to her knees.

"Steve, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know but Nat ugh … I love you … always … till the end of time," Steve groaned as he collapsed.

She reached out to him and he disappeared into petals. Her hands grasped at the light pink petals and she let out a choked gasp.

"I love you too," Natasha cried.

Steve leaned up and splashed at the dark water around him. The sky painted maroon once more and he knew he was back in Vormir. He struggled to his feet and placed on the suit that Tony made. Nothing was in his sight but endless water and he took a step forward. The sky manipulated with each step until he was back to the edge of the cliff. Red Skull stood at the edge muted and still as a stone.

"I could have stayed," He whispered.

"Only those who sacrificed can stay in the realm, you don't belong, go back to where you came from and never return," Red Skull announced.

Steve struggled as he walked, his body overwhelmed with exhaustion and despair. He didn't turn back to look because he knew he would have jumped. He had to just press the button on the suit and he would be home. However home wasn't home without Natasha. One deep breath was all he needed to push that button.

As Steve vanished back into the quantum realm Red Skull moved backward.

"Only those who sacrificed belong … only those," He mumbled.

He closed his eyes and opened them to see Natasha in her realm. He took a step forward and she jumped to her feet. He stood out in this realm his dark cloak clashed with the bright skies.

"Only those who sacrificed belong," he said.

Her face was stricken with tears and her eyes bloodshot red from the tears. To him, she looked like a child.

"Thanks, I know that," She barked back and wiped her face.

"So you understand?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes this is where I belong," She snapped and wished he would disappear.

Her heart ached for Steve and she wished they didn't argue before he left. This wasn't what she wanted but to her, she felt it was what she deserved.

"Yes but not your child,"

Natasha's eyes widen and she opened her mouth. It was impossible, no it was improbable, and it was ridiculous.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was sharper than she wanted.

"Not yet but soon, life works differently here and soon the child of yours will be born but it doesn't belong," Red Skull said as Natasha touched her lower abdomen.

Natasha had a clear understanding of conception but it was physically impossible for her. It was physically impossible to already be pregnant but He stared at her with sureness.

"What?" Natasha whispered.

"The realm senses when someone doesn't belong and your child a molecule now will grow. It didn't make the sacrifice you did so it must go!" Red Skull said and instinctively Natasha wrapped her hands around her stomach.

"Go? Go where?" She screamed but the light blue flashed to maroon.

She wobbled underneath the dirt and looked around. Her eyes caught on the spot where she and Clint were. She turned in a circle and saw Red Skull with gaze locked on her.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"You're back on Vormir," He said.

"Why? I sacrificed myself it's irreversible!" Natasha snapped.

"But your child did not so you're back," He said.

"So I get to live?" She asked as she smiled softly. Steve was always saving her whether he knew it or not. He was her savior and she would forever be grateful for him. However, the smile faded as Red Skull had a vile smirk planted on his face. His voice echoed in her thoughts and spoke the words she never wanted to hear.

"For nine months."

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter but needed for all the info given! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please 3**


	2. II. Ria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love <3

**II. Ria**

Time was no concept to her; it was not like Vormir had day and night. She stumbled across some stones and collapsed to her knees by a cave. After Red Skull announced she had nine months to live she ran, she ran and didn't look back. However, she felt it was a cruel game, she had no food, no water and she was terrified to fall asleep. 

Thrust back onto her feet Natasha scrambled through the cave to see a distant light across from her and she walked towards it. Her breathing had begun to shallow with each step and she could feel exhaustion as it crept into her. She stopped by the opening of the cave and looked out. It was still Vormir, fewer clouds but still she was trapped. She reached for the vial on her hip to see the shattered glass that once held the Pym particles. Her one chance of return shattered along with her hope. Furious she flung the glass across the void and heard it shatter completely. 

Defeated she sobbed on the edge of the opening and thought of everything she was going to lose. Motherhood was never an option for her. Red Room took care of that years ago but here she was carrying a child, and not any child, hers and Steve’s. It was unfair that Red Skull pulled her out of her realm, she couldn't fathom why he had to torture her like this. She knew the game he was playing that if she just died naturally so would her child, and she could return to her realm. Her sobs stopped as she pushed herself off the wall and continued her pace. 

If she was going to die she would at least attempt to escape this planet. She looked out the cave’s opening and looked out into the voids. Sand and rocks, that was her going to be her dying view. She continued her walk, when she spotted something in the distance, small but dark. She picked up her pace and the dark object grew within her vision. Close enough she noticed it was a ship, but not the one Clint and she rode in. She wasn't alone, she knew it could not have been Red Skull so she had to be on guard. She crept around the ship trying to find an opening when she spotted a small hatch with buttons. She went to touch one when she felt a cold object touch the back of her neck. 

“Turn,” The voice commanded and Natasha did slowly, but carefully. 

Natasha looked at the tall woman in front of her with black and magenta hair. Her skin was green and she held a sword to Natasha’s throat. It was Gamora, although Natasha was not aware of who she was or her relationships with some of the others in her life. Natasha watched the sword aimed at her and tried to decipher which move she could use to disarm the woman. 

“Who are you?” 

Natasha did not answer but instead kicked Gamora in the stomach and knocking the sword to the side of the ground. Gamora bewildered by the action went for the sword and Natasha kicked it away from Gamora. Gamora jabbed out her right fist to collide with Natasha’s face. Shook by the action Natasha went to kick once more. Natasha kicked Gamora but her foot was caught by her. Gamora spun Natasha into the ground and then placed her knee onto Natasha’s neck. Natasha weakened from her time on Vormir couldn't push off the assassin. 

“Who are you? I won't ask you again!” Gamora growled. 

As Natasha struggled to breathe she grasped a hand full of maroon sand and tossed it into Gamora’s eyes. Gamora screamed as she was blinded by the sand. Natasha scrambled to her feet and pushed through her weakness as she ran through the dip of the rocks. Gamora growled as she cleared her vision and began to chase after Natasha. Gamora pulled out Nebula’s electric blaster and shot at the redhead who ducked. Terrified of something happening to her or worse her child made Natasha honed in her last bit of energy. She climbed to the top of a rock and hid until Gamora appeared. 

With the last bit of strength, Natasha dropped kick Gamora. One swift kick and Natasha placed Gamora into a sambo leg lock and applied the same pressure that Gamora did. Gamora wiggled as she tried to grab Nebula’s electric blaster from the side and Natasha did a hammer fist to Gamora’s face. As Gamora groaned but did not pass out Natashas knew this was only going to get worse. Natasha applied another hammer fist and Gamora screamed as she threw Natasha off of her. As she flew into the ground Natasha groaned and Gamora snatched Nebula’s blaster. Gamora stood to her feet and pointed it at Natasha. 

“No!” Gamora turned to the harsh voice and saw Nebula with wide eyes. 

As long as Gamora knew Nebula she had never seen this look in her eyes. It was emotional, it had a history, it had … fear?

“No stop Gamora! Stop!” Nebula yelled and ran past Gamora to Natasha. 

“Natasha? What are you doing here? Clint … he said you … died?” Nebula asked as she helped Natasha to her feet. 

“Nebula?” Natasha groaned and blinked a few times. She wobbled on her feet and could feel the blood dripping from her lips. 

“Natasha?” Nebula questioned as Natasha tried covering her face.

“Whose Greenie?” Natasha asked as she nodded her head towards Gamora.

“My sister, Gamora” Nebula said as Natasha sighed. 

“But I thought she … you know?” Natasha said. 

“She’s from the past. It's very complicated but I guess you have your own story,” Nebula said and grabbed Natasha’s elbow and directed her towards her ship. 

Gamora picked up Nebula’s blaster from the ground and aimed it, Natasha. 

“Gamora … don't,” Nebula spat and helped Natasha onto the ship. 

Nebula opened the ship and guided Natasha inside. Gamora followed close behind with the blaster tightly in her hand. She leaned against the doorway as Nebula grabbed some cloth from a duffle bag. 

“So Nebula you want to explain what the hell is going on?” Gamora asked as she had never seen her sister behave this way. 

Gamora watched Nebula care for the redhead and pushed aside her anger for a moment. She was intrigued to see Nebula behave with compassion. Nebula sat Natasha in a seat and opened a packet of food. Natasha looked at Gamora before back to Nebula who did not say a word. 

“Nebula!” Gamora snapped. 

“She's an avenger, one of the heroes I told you about, from Earth, she sacrificed herself for the soul stone to stop father,” Nebula replied monotonously and stared at Natasha. 

“An Avenger? Like those people from Earth?” Gamora asked.  
  
“Yes,” Nebula responded and handed Natasha the food. 

Natasha poured the packet into her mouth and grimaced. However beggars could not be choosers, she had to take what she could get. Natasha finished the food and looked at Gamora who was staring at her. 

“You fight well,” Natasha grumbled. 

“You do too,” Gamora said with a smirk. 

“Do you need us to take you to Earth Natasha?” Nebula asked as Gamora made a face.

“Nebula may I have a word?” Gamora asked.

“Gamora … a lot has changed but … Natasha was the one who kept us together for the last five years … wherever she needs to go … we will go,” Nebula announced. 

Gamora opened her mouth and then shut it once more. 

“I’m getting Godslayer,” Gamora snapped and walked off the ship in a huff.

“Did I do something or is she always a Ms.Grinch?” Natasha asked and wiped the blood from her lips. 

“I don't … I don't understand the question,” Nebula said and Natasha held back a laugh. 

“It's an Earth reference, I am sorry but um to answer your question, no I do not need to go to Earth,” Natasha said and looked at her lap. 

She was not going to explain her situation to anyone, the fewer people knew the better for her and her child. Furthermore, she couldn't see Steve and walk away from him. It was all too complicated and staying dead in their minds was the best way to suffice. 

“Natasha, you would never survive out here on your own,” Nebula said as Natasha snorted. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Natasha reply dripping with sarcasm. 

“I do not understand once again but I do understand that you're human and Space isn't a place for you to go galavanting because … why don't you want to come back?” Nebula pushed. 

“No reason,” Natasha said and stared at her lap. 

“Natasha the Avengers need you … Tony … he didn't make it,” Nebula said. 

“I know,” Natasha whispered. 

“The Avengers need a leader,” Nebula pushed. 

“They have Rogers,” Natasha snapped. 

“Natasha, why don't you want to go back! You escaped an infinity stone, you should go back to Earth,” Nebula continued. 

“I just cant ok, look I have a few things I need to figure out,” Natasha snapped. 

“Like what!” Nebula yelled. 

“Stuff, Nebula, okay!” Natasha said and stood to her feet. 

“Get off the ship!” Nebula said and pointed to the opening. 

“What?” Natasha asked. 

“You're not Natasha, Natasha took care of us for five years, she kept us in order, you're not her, you're a coward!” Nebula spat. 

“I am not a coward!” Natasha said and Nebula jumped up to her own feet. 

“So then why!” Nebula yelled. 

“Because I’m pregnant!” Natasha cried. 

Saying the words aloud sounded foreign to her ears. She never thought she would say those three words, let alone to someone like Nebula. 

“What?” Nebula said but the two heard an echo. 

They turned to see Gamora standing in the doorway placing Godslayer back into her hilt. 

“I’m pregnant,” Natasha repeated as the words foreign on her tongue. 

“That's impossible, you're dead,” Gamora commented. 

“Well things are weird I guess on the soul plane because I’m pregnant,” Natasha snapped. 

“Who?” Nebula asked and Natasha’s eyes widened. 

“I don't know,” Natasha lied. 

“You're lying,” Gamora teased as Natasha blinked back the tears. 

“Steve?” Nebula asked and Natasha’s face contorted in confusion. 

“It's obvious Natasha, the way you two are with one another, it can be a room of us but you two address one another. He looks for you to be his approval and you pull on his morality to replace your own” Nebula said.

“No it is not,” Natasha snapped. 

“My sister may be many things, but the one thing she is good at reading people,” Gamora said and walked further into the ship.

“Yes,” Natasha confessed. 

Before Nebula could ask another question, Natasha began her tale of what had happened on Vormir. The two sisters listened with glances one in a while to question the validity of her story. 

“So he just kicked you off?” Gamora asked. 

“Yeah with a nine-month sentence,” Natasha grumbled. 

“That makes more sense,” Gamora said and nodded her head as she put the pieces together. 

“So earth?” Nebula questioned and began to close the doorway.

“No!” Natasha said.

“Natasha!” Nebula scolded. 

“Neb … let her stay with us, she doesn't want to go, and I could really go without you scolding one another, it's annoying, plus she can fight,” Gamora said and walked over to the pilot seat. 

“Gamora you do not understand, she will never survive here,” Nebula said. 

“She almost kicked my ass out there, I am pretty sure she can survive,” Gamora said with a slight smirk. 

Natasha held back her smirk as Nebula nodded in agreement. She would give Natasha time to come to her senses but right now she would follow Gamora’s advice. 

“So where are we going?” Natasha asked from her seat. 

“Ria,” Gamora answered and started to pilot the ship. 

* * *

Natasha stared at the ceiling of the ship as she lay on her back. She couldn't believe she of all people were in this predicament but she was. She could see the two sisters glance at her, with concern? Natasha couldn't tell not with those two but she knew it wasn't just her making the situation tense. 

“Whats on Ria?” Natasha asked as she sat up. 

“A weapon,” Gamora answered. 

“Okay for what?” Natasha pushed. 

“Are you always this chatty?” Gamora questioned. 

“No actually I’m not, it's just … I am not myself right now, this is all new and now I am flying on a ship with the weird sisters,” Natasha said and laughed. 

Nebula and Gamora shared a look before turning back to the view. Gamora flicked a switch and the ship began to descend. Natasha gripped the bench and let out a slow breath. She shuddered as the ship landed and Gamora opened the hatch. She stood to her feet and gave Natasha a pointed look before stalking off the ship.

“So does she like me or … no?” Natasha asked Nebula who picked up her batons. 

“Stay on the ship Natasha,” Nebula said as Natasha sighed. 

Nebula stalked off the ship after her sister and Natasha rolled her eyes. She was Natasha Romanoff and now she was reduced to someone being bossed around. It irked her soul and Natasha stood to her feet. As she leaned in the doorway she could hear footsteps coming towards the ship. 

“That was quick?” Natasha said. 

Instead, she was met with a masked man and Natasha stepped back into the ship looking for a weapon when a blast hit her feet. 

The masked man snapped his mask and she was faced with Peter Quill. 

“Where is Gamora?” He questioned and Natasha grabbed a baton. 

She activated it and swung at Quill who jumped back from the hatch. He aimed his blaster at her again as Natasha swung the baton at him shocking his hand. She kicked the blaster away from him before kicking him in the face. He flew back onto the ground and Natasha went for the blaster. Quill disoriented grabbed her ankle as Natasha fell to the ground. She yelped in pain as her head collided with the ground. Quill crawled towards the blaster when he felt cold metal touch his neck. 

“Get. Away. From. Her.” Gamora growled as Quill turned to her. 

“Gamora it's - me,” Peter gulped as she pressed the blade onto his windpipe. 

“Get up,” Gamora said to Quill as Natasha struggled to her feet as well. 

“Gamora … it's me Quill, and you need to-” Quill stopped as she pushed the blade into him. 

“I don't need anything,” Gamora growled and nodded to Natasha.

Natasha punched Quill, knocking him out. Gamora raised an eyebrow and Natasha shrugged with a smirk. Gamora shook back the smile on her face and swung Godslayer back to its hilt. Natasha wipes her face and Gamora leaned down to check Quill’s pocket. 

“What are we looking for?” Natasha asked.

“A weapon,” Gamora said. 

Before Natasha could react she flew across the void into the ground. She groaned as Drax growled at her and Gamora. Gamora looked back at Natasha who waved her off that she would be fine. Drax ran towards Gamora and threw a punch that Gamora deflected with her arm. She released Godslayer when she heard her name.

“Gamora! Stop!” Rocket screamed as he scrambled over to the two. 

Gamora stupefied by Rocket's call to her and was punched by Drax. 

“Drax we said subdue not knock her out!” Rocket scolded. 

Rocket stooped down to Gamora when she grabbed him by his throat. She placed Godslayer against his throat which made Drax and Groot back away. 

“Gamora … you need to remember us,” Rocket struggled. 

“Rocket?” Natasha called as he struggled to turn to her. 

Natasha scrambled to her feet and ran over to the small Racoon. Natasha maneuvered for Gamora to drop Rocket. The two enveloped into a tight embrace and then pulled away.

“Kid what the hell … Clint, he said you … died, everyone, we won kid but …” Rocket struggled. 

“I know Rocket, Steve told me,” Natasha whispered. 

“You saw Cap? What the hell are you doing here on Ria? With Gamora of all people?” Rocket who glanced over to the assassin. 

Gamora had Godslayer displayed out with her arms crossed. She would give Natasha her moment with the crew but she had her solo mission. She had met them prior but she could not believe what Nebula had said. That these people were her “family”, that was a different person, not her. 

“I can’t go back Rocket,” Natasha announced.

“Why?” Rocket asked.

Gamora, annoyed with the interaction and wanting to get away from these people cracked. 

“She said she can’t, now I hate to mess up this cute moment but we need to go, Natasha,” Gamora sneered. 

“Rocket if you ever go back to Earth, check on Steve,” Natasha asked. 

Rocket opened his mouth to respond but couldn’t. Natasha stood to her feet and walked over to Gamora who glared at the crew. Both were going to find Nebula and leave before anyone else could try to talk to either of them. 

“Thor!” Rocket screamed. 

Natasha ducked as lightning struck around her. Out stepped Thor with Stormbreaker clutched in his palm. His eyes focused on Rocket, Groot, and Drax before he spotted Quill on the ground. 

“Quill?” Thor leaned down to the unconscious man and shook him. 

“Yeah we don’t care about him, look,” Rocket said and pointed to behind Thor. 

Quill stirred out of his stupor and sat up looking passed Thor. Thor glances over his shoulder with a quick look but did a double-take when he sees Natasha. Quick to his feet he took a few steps towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Natasha?” 

“Hey big fella,” Natasha said as Thor pulled her into a tight embrace. 

He lifted her clear off the ground and then placed her back down. He held his hand against her face and tried to see if she was real. As he could feel that she was solid he let out a sigh of relief and he smiled brightly. 

“You’re alive, I knew the stones would bring you back,” Thor said and chuckled. 

“Gamora, Natasha … Rocket?” Nebula announces as she walks over with a black knapsack. 

“Ah angry blue one,” Thor greeted. 

Natasha chuckled as Rocket covered his face in the annoyance of Thor’s nicknames. 

“Tell him, kid,” Rocket said as Gamora rolled her eyes. 

“Tell me what? You obviously can get on my ship,” Thor said and pointed Stormbreaker at the Benatar. 

“My ship,” Quill exasperated and earned eye rolls from everyone around him. 

“I am not going,” Natasha said and began to walk backward. 

She stood in between Gamora and Nebula who stared back at the Guardians and Thor. Gamora tilted her head towards Natasha, and she responded with a nod. They turned away. 

“Natasha!” Thor yelled as Natasha stopped midstep. 

“Natasha … maybe go for a few days, and Gamora and I promise to come back for you,” Nebula whispered and earned an incredulous look from Gamora. 

“Nebula you don't understand-” Natasha began. 

“She doesn't want to go, why are you pushing this so hard Nebula?” Gamora snapped. 

“Because she doesn't belong with us, she needs to lead the others,” Nebula said. 

Quill had gotten to his feet and began to walk over to the whispering three. Gamora swung out Godslayer and pointed the blade at Quill. She could see the pain in his eyes but she could not help him, she was not who he wanted. 

“We need to go,” Gamora said and looked at the two.

“Natasha … what's going on?” Thor asked as Natasha closed her eyes. 

It was beginning, the destruction she brought to others around her and she tried so hard to not be that person. She knew that, and no one could change her mind. The least she could do was allow the two assassins to leave without a giant fight. 

“Go,” Natasha whispered to Gamora. 

Gamora opened her mouth but did not question it. She gave Nebula a look, and the two stalked off as Quill began to walk after them calling out to Gamora. Natasha held her arm out as she stopped him. 

“Don’t” Natasha popped and walked over to Thor. 

“We need to talk,” She whispered and he nodded in agreement. 

* * *

Natasha now on another ship started at her feet and tried her best to avoid the others. Quill had complained about Gamora leaving and how they had to follow her. However, Thor won the argument with Rocket and Groot on his side that they had to go to Earth. 

Natasha sat in the back of the Benatar as Thor sat across from her. The two sat in awkward silence as Natasha placed her face in her hands. She felt as if hours had passed not weeks and sure as hell not months. She looked at Thor, his hair cut short once more and he had lost some of the weight he gained. 

“What an amazing, what, forty-eight hours?” Natasha chuckled. 

“Natasha, it's been over two months,” Thor whispered. 

“Two months?” Natasha whispered, 

“Time moves differently in space but especially in Vormir it could have been hours but for us it was days, Natasha are you-” Thor was cut off by Natasha. 

“How is everyone?” Natasha asked and hoped to avoid an emotional talk. 

She couldn't fathom that what felt like a few hours to her was weeks on Earth. They thought she had been dead for over two months and now she was just going to appear.

“I do not know I haven't been back much, barely but Rogers is running the compound after Stark-” Thor trailed off. 

“I know …” Natasha said as Thor raised an eyebrow.

Steve hadn't told any of them what happened, and she wasn't sure if she should. She could shrug it off but she already had told Rocket that she saw Steve so she was going to continue that.

“Steve … returned the soul stone … we … talked,” Natasha stumbled. 

“Well, Rogers kept that to himself,” Thor chuckled but she could hear the bitterness in his voice. 

“We should be back at the compound soon, and we can celebrate the rebirth of the mighty Black Widow,” Thor announced and stood to his feet. 

“I don't want to see them,” Natasha confessed. 

Thor sighed dejectedly and sat next to Natasha with his gaze on the floor. 

“Why not Natasha?” Thor asked.

She tried to think of all the lies she could tell about damaging their psyches or that her being back can disrupt the balance they have as a team. Hell, she can even say it was a chance to start a new life which wasn't a complete lie. However, she didn't expect the next words to come out of her mouth. 

“I’m pregnant and it's Steve's,” Natasha confessed. 


	3. III. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all the love for this story! I plan to update it more frequently if anyone is still reading!

III. Earth

Thor hadn't said a word since her confession instead he had stared at the floor for an hour. Natasha could feel the Bentar slowly descend and Thor stood to his feet to walk towards Quill and Rocket. Natasha folded her hands into her lap and tried to figure out the change in Thor’s mood. She fidgeted with her fingers and tensed when the ship touched the ground. 

“Hey, kid we’re at the compound!” Rocket announced as he flicked some switches and Natasha stood to her feet. 

The door slowly opened and she took a deep breath of air. She relished in the fresh or at least what she could consider fresh air. She stepped off the ship and Thor stood behind her. Neither said anything but Natasha could feel he was pondering. 

“You must do what’s best for you Natasha, but as someone who lost everyone dear to me … don’t make them lose you again,” Thor said. 

The compound looked different, she could tell it was still in the process of getting fixed from whatever damage occurred. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“You should at least say hello,” He said and guided her onto the grass. 

“Thor I don't think that is the best idea right now,” Natasha began but he continued to guide her towards the compound. 

“Stop! Stop!” Natasha cried as she wriggled from his hand. 

“What is going on, you didn't say a word for an hour, and now you're just going to shove me into the compound,” Natasha asked. 

“No, shove would be if I threw you in, Natasha, we may not have been the closest but when you died it broke a piece of me. You are an important part of this family, you guys are all I have left, and if you think I am happy to see you, imagine the rest of them,” Thor said softly. 

Natasha shifted her weight from one foot to the other and sighed. She did not want to admit it but he had a point but she wasn't going to admit it. 

“You didn't talk for an hour, what was going through your mind?” Natasha asked bypassing his speech. 

“The reality of the situation?” Thor said and crossed his arms. 

“Which is?” Natasha asked.

“That you're on a clock because this child was made through an infinity stone,” Thor said as Natasha widened her eyes.

“I am a bit smarter than I look, Natasha. I know the stone as well as the angry blue one,” Thor said. 

“How do I fix it?” Natasha whispered. 

“I don’t know but we can figure it out,” Thor said and Rocket appeared next to them. 

“What the hell are you doing still standing here?” Rocket asked as Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“I need a moment,” Natasha said as Rocket rolled his eyes. 

“You had two months,” Rocket scolded. 

“Relax Rabbit” Thor snapped. 

Rocket made a face but quickly replaced it with a scowl. Natasha rocked on her toes and took a deep breath. She started to walk towards the compound and could hear the slow footsteps behind her as they were unsure if she was going to continue walking. However, she didn’t and walked to the door and looked at the scanner. She placed her hand on the scanner and smirked at its response. 

“Welcome Scariest Avenger,” 

Even gone, Tony found a way to make his mission to be Tony. The glass doors opened and she hesitated to continue walking. However, it was short-lived when she heard her name barely above a whisper. 

“Nat?” 

She turned to see Sam holding a plate of cookies, his eyes widened with confusion. Neither made a move until he repeated her name.

“Nat?” He questioned and she could see he was questioning her presence. 

It had hit her that she hadn’t seen Sam in over five years. They had become close, she was there when Steve broke them out of the Raft. She helped Sam with his fighting skills and learned to view him as a friend, as family. 

“Hey there,” Her voice cracked and Sam dropped the plate. 

It crashed against the floor as the cookie crumbled under his bounding footsteps. With no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes in happiness. She knew it was the long gap but also because they both knew the other was alive. 

“Getting soft on me Wilson?” Natasha joked and Sam chuckled. 

“We both know I’m soft like chocolate pudding,” Sam responded.

“Thor” Sam greeted and nodded towards Rocket. 

“Sam,” They responded. 

“Nat, Cap told me,” Sam paused. 

“Don’t worry about it” Nat responded and pulled away. 

“Room still the same?” Natasha asked and started walking towards the stairs. 

“Actually … no,” Sam said as Natasha raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Natasha looked around her room, well her old room. She reeled in Sam’s words that Steve took her room so Bucky could have his. Steve and Natasha had similar styles so it wasn’t too different but it wasn’t her space. She went for the minimalist look due to the espionage’s ever-moving life. Steve just didn’t care for the modern nuances, too much equaled to him too complicated. 

Almost everything was the same except for the sketchbooks stacked neatly on the desk. She walked over to the desk and lightly ran her finger across it. 

“He’s on a mission right now,” Sam said as he stood in the doorway clutching some blankets, towels, and clothes. 

“That’s good, who's with him?” Natasha asked as Sam placed the stuff on the bed. 

“Buchanan, and Wanda,” Sam said and sat on the bed. 

“Not calling him Bucky?” Natasha asked as she turned around. 

“It annoys him more this way,” Sam said and laughed. 

Natasha joined in on the laughter and relaxed for the first time since she was back. Sam jumped to his feet and clapped his hands.

“I think I know you well enough to know that you want to be alone,” Sam said. 

“Thanks, Sam,” Natasha said and looked at his feet. 

“I’ll tell Steve you’re home,” Sam said and shoved his hands into his pocket. 

“Don’t” Natasha said and Sam tilted his head in confusion. 

“Let him focus on his mission,” Natasha half lied and Sam nodded.

He walked out of the room with one glance back at Natasha. She turned to look out the window. He softly closed the door behind him and walked a few feet away from the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Steve’s number. 

“Hello?” Sam was startled to hear a soft feminine voice and he knew it wasn’t Wanda.

“Uh hello?” Sam asked.

“Hi Sam, it’s Sharon,” her voice softer but happier. 

“Oh uh can I speak to Steve?” Sam asked and closed his eyes in frustration. 

“He’s in the shower, is it an emergency?” She asked as Sam silently cursed. 

“Is Bucky there?” Sam questioned. 

“He and Wanda are in the other room, Sam is-“ Sharon’s voice was cut off by Sam hanging up. 

He scrolled down to see the name Satan with an upside-down smile. He clicked it and awaited the other's voice. 

“What!” Bucky growled as Sam bit his tongue. 

“Sharon is on the mission with you?” Sam rushed out and he could hear Bucky pause his anger. 

“Yeah Fury allowed it, you know we’re trying to get him to move on from-“ Bucky was cut off. 

“Nat is back,” Sam whispered. 

“Wait what?!” Bucky responded. 

Sam could hear shuffling and heard Wanda in the background asking what’s wrong. Sam rolled his eyes as Bucky stumbled over his words. 

“How?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t know but she didn’t want me to tell Steve she’s here so I have zero clues what’s going on but-“ 

“I’ll get Steve,” Bucky said and Sam heard the click of the phone. 

Sam looked over his shoulder to see the closed door and sighed. He couldn’t understand why Natasha would act this way but he was going to figure it out. He bounded down the steps to see Thor and Rocket at the table eating a cold roast. 

“That’s ours!” Sam scolded as Rocket laughed.

“We're the Guardians of the Galaxy kid! Who are you?” Rocket questioned as Thor stared at his plate. 

“The Avengers, so watch it, Beanie Baby!” Sam chastised as he grabbed the roast. 

“Thor, who is this wanna be Rhodes?” Rocket asked as Sam scoffed.

“Oh um, forgive me were you two talking?” Thor said and shook his head. 

“More like fucking with Sam, where is your head?” Rocket asked. 

“Natasha,” Thor whispered. 

Sam nodded as he understood that he too felt the weird vibe with her. 

“She’s a walking miracle,” Rocket announced. 

Thor sighed and opened his mouth when Sam’s phone went off. He could see Satan flash on his phone and stepped away. He swiped the phone to answer but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. 

“No one answered his door!” Bucky rushed.

“Well Carter is there,” Sam sighed. 

“Wanda thinks … they’re preoccupied,” Bucky groaned. 

“Look don’t tell him, just get him to come home quickly!” Sam groaned. 

“Got it and I told Wanda, she wants to come home right now,” Bucky whispered. 

“I get it but … something is off with Nat, I think Steve should see her first,” Sam said. 

“I’ll try again with him if anything we will see you guys soon,” Bucky said and ended the call. 

Sam closed his eyes and hoped everything would work out the best. It’s not like he wished for Sharon’s heartbreak but he watched Steve and Natasha for a few years. The way they interacted was like no other, they respected one another, depended on one another. They were best friends that fell in love even though neither wanted to admit it. He had to at least get them to see one another. 

He had to. 

Bucky leaned back on the bed as Wanda sat with her legs crossed. 

“Why don’t I just run in?” Wanda pondered. 

“No,” Bucky said as Wanda started to manipulate things with her hands. 

“No!” Bucky said as Wanda groaned. 

“This is important! Natasha is back! She was like a sister to me! I want to see her and if Steve could hold off on the sex we could do that!” Wanda complained. 

“I don’t think they’re having sex,” Bucky said. 

“So why are they not answering the door?!” Wanda complained. 

“Steve isn’t the kind of guy to jump into bed with someone,” Bucky said and sat up. 

“He’s … changed James whether you want to accept it or not,” Wanda said. 

She reached for his hand when the two heard a knock at the door. Bucky jumped to his feet as Wanda walked over to the door. She opened it to see Steve wearing an all-black sweatsuit and hooded sweatshirt. 

“Hey, Sharon, told me Sam called? I went for a run” Steve said. 

“After a shower?” Wanda asked. 

“Wanda” Steve continued. 

“Doesn’t make sense, you sure it wasn’t something else?” Wanda pushed. 

However before Steve could answer, Bucky stepped in. 

“Something about the compound, he said to get back as soon as possible,” Bucky interrupted. 

Steve’s eyes widened and he walked towards his room. 

“Pack up, we’re going home!” Steve called as he disappeared into his room. 

“He lied,” Wanda said, still in the doorway. 

Bucky didn’t answer but grabbed their packed bags. Wanda has done everything as soon as he told her Natasha was home. However, before she could continue Steve walked back out in his suit and a confused Sharon. 

“You sure you don’t need me?” Sharon asked in her pajamas.

“Yes,” Wanda muttered as Bucky nudged her. 

Her comment fell deaf among the two that were staring at one another. Steve placed his on Sharon’s shoulder and Wanda made a face. Bucky nudged her once more, surprised at her actions. Wanda was mature and was usually the voice of reason, to see her act this way was unlike her. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, it’s safer if you’re here,” Steve said softly. 

“I can take care of myself, Steve,” Sharon said with an eye roll. 

Steve knew that but after what happened with Natasha. He couldn’t risk it and instead, he kissed her forehead. Wanda rolled her eyes which caught Steve’s eyes but right now wasn’t the place. 

Bucky nodded his head out towards the exits and Steve nodded in response. As Sharon said her goodbyes the three rushed downstairs. Wanda couldn’t hide her smile which made Steve suspicious but he followed Bucky into the Quinjet II. As the jet took off Steve wanted to ask Wanda what was going on but she was sitting off the back. Her mind elsewhere. 

“Buck is everything okay?” Steve pondered as Bucky tensed. 

“I think I don’t know, Sam could be a drama queen you know,” Bucky mumbled. 

“Can’t this thing go faster?” Wanda questioned as she walked over to the two. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as Bucky glared at Wanda. 

“I really wanna go home?” Wanda lied. 

Steve unbuckled his belt and stood to his feet and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Great Wanda, you got him in a superhero pose,” Bucky chuckled. 

“Wanda!” Steve scolded. 

“Thor is there with a package, Steve just relax okay? Wanda is just excited plus I think the Guardians are with him,” Bucky said as Steve relaxed. 

“Okay,” Steve said as he accepted the answer. Bucky pointed to the steering wheel and Steve continued to pilot the ship for him. Bucky dragged Wanda to the back of the ship. Out of earshot, he confronted the oddly acting woman.

“Wanda, you’re usually calm and collected, what’s going on?” Bucky asked. 

“I need to see Natasha,” Wanda said. 

“I understand-“ Bucky was cut off by her hand. She placed her hand on his mouth to quiet him. 

“You don’t, Natasha … she was someone I considered a best friend, a sister, she was family after my brother after that thing took away Vision and then her … I had nothing … then you came along but … what she and I had, she was my sister, I just really need to see my sister, and hope she understands I tried to do everything to get her back,” Wanda confessed with tears in her eyes. 

“She understands,” Bucky said and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Wanda nodded mutely and Bucky could feel Steve’s eyes on them. Steve’s eyes averted when Bucky made eye contact and he sighed. 

“Keep it together till the compound, okay?” Bucky said as Wanda nodded. 

Bucky walked over back to his seat and sighed.

“I’m happy for you Buck,” Steve said as he flicked a switch. 

Bucky didn’t respond but smiled softly. The rest of the ride was quiet and the sun began to rise the closer they got home. Steve descends the Quinjet II onto the compound ground. Bucky tensed and looked back at Wanda who had fallen asleep. 

“Go ahead I’ll wake her,” Bucky said as he stretched his arms. 

Steve gave Bucky a quick side and opened the hatch to get off the ship. Something bugged him about what’s going on but he left it alone. He scanned his hand and the doors opened. Nothing looked out of place and he could hear snoring coming from the living room. Thor was sprawled out on the couch asleep, Rocket on top of the chair knocked out. 

He looked around and saw nothing else. His journey up the stairs was met with quietness and it annoyed him. Nothing looked different, everyone was sound asleep and there was no package. Sam's door opened and Steve gave him a look.

“You’re back!” Sam said as he wiped some sweat off his face. 

“What the hell Sam?” Steve scolded as Sam’s grin didn’t falter. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“Went for my morning run,” Sam said nonchalantly and walked past Steve. 

Before Steve could go on a tirade his bedroom door swung open. She walked out with a towel around her neck, her hair was swooped into a bun. It had to be his imagination, she wasn’t in front of him, wearing his clothes. 

“I think that run was too much Sam,” she groaned. 

That voice was hers, she was standing a few feet from him, her gaze on the ground. He could feel his heart beat faster with every second, his chest tightened.

“Nat?” His voice croaked. 

Her head shot up and she could see him standing in front of her. His face white, stern and his eyes widen with disbelief. Sam stood behind him with a smirk and walked away with a small chuckle. 

“Steve,” She whispered.


End file.
